


Don't tell me now that you've grown to care for the boy!

by RocketKrazyShipping



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Crying, Decisions, Difficult Decisions, F/M, Family, Friendship, Good and Evil, Good or Evil, M/M, Serious, Team Rocket - Freeform, Team Rocket and Twerps Team Up, Villains to Heroes, finally catching Pikachu, nemeses - Freeform, rocket family, stuff getting serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2018-12-17 17:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11856507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocketKrazyShipping/pseuds/RocketKrazyShipping
Summary: After all these years the trio of Jessie, James and Meowth finally manages it to catch Pikachu. The happiness finds a quick ending when stuff is getting serious pretty fast. Do they actually have the guts to be real Team Rocket members? Do they have the guts to kill?





	1. A new mission

„Great god. I don’t believe that I have to do this“, the man in the orange suite sighed. Years he had managed to ignore those fools but now he had no other choice. One more sigh and he took up the phone.  
„Jessie, James and Meowth?“  
For one moment there was a shocked silence at the other side of the line.  
„Who is it?“ he heard some temperamentful girl in the background. Jessie, obviously. When the silence remained she started crying James‘ name. Giovanni sighed again. He couldn’t get over that level of unprofessionality. Again he remembered himself what the reasons for their being in Team Rocket was. James‘ rich parents, Jessie‘s Mum and Meowth’s ability to speak. Finally, James spoke up, his voice cracking.  
„Boss?“  
„Yes, it is me“, Giovanni said fast and ignored the screaming of Jessie and Meowth in the background. „Listen, I don’t like doing this, but you are in Johto currently, right?“  
„Y … Yeah, that’s right“, James answered.  
„Make it loooouud!“ Giovanni heard Jessie crying in the background.  
„And also you told something about an incredibly strong Pikachu, when I remember it correctly?“  
„Uh, yes“, James stuttered.  
„Very strong“, Jessie confirmed, finally gotten into the line.  
„Well, you three, I have a mission for you. I’ll send the details later.“  
There was a silence at the other end of the line. Then they started all at once.  
„Oh my god boss dat’s a real hoinour!“ Meowth shouted.  
„We will do exactly as you say!“ Jessie screamed.  
„I’m so happyyyy!“ James added.  
Done with so much dumbness Giovanni closed the line and sighed again so loudly that his Persian lifted his head. 

 

„We have a mission, we have a mission, we have a mission!“ Jessie, James and Meowth sang in the woods of Johto.  
„It is so awesome!“ James laughed.  
„The boss loves us!“ Jessie stated.  
„He will take me back!“ Meowth dreamed.  
„Wobuffet!“ Wobuffet added.  
Then Meowth got serious all of sudden. „So look dat mission up right now, I wanna know what we’re up tah!“  
„Yes!“ James said and took out his phone. „There is an e-maiiiiil!“  
„So?“ Jessie and Meowth leaned forwards to look at the phone but James turned around. He read and – looked up in confusion.  
„We …“  
„What is it?“ Jessie screamed.  
„Calm down, Jesse. We shall steal Pikachu.“  
They looked at each other.  
„Isn’t dat our mission since Kanto?“ Meowth asked.  
„Well maybe he forgot“, James smiled uncomfortable.  
„How, forgot?!“ Jessie repeated angrily.  
„I mean he just mentioned it this one time. When we asked him if he wanted a Pikachu. He nodded. But seriously, before that he even shrugged.“  
„Do yah mean we fought all dese seasons for notin‘?“ Meowth sreamed.  
Jessie jumped around angrily with fire in her eyes. „All this pain, and hunger, and failing, and blasting off, and frust, and pain, and hunger …“ she became steadily more qiuet by listing and sat down, her arms wrigged around her legs. Immediately the two boys became qiuet, too.  
„See it positively, Jessie“, James said gentle, went towards her and gently touched Jessies shoulder. She looked up surprised. „Now we have that mission. And we even have a huge budget, this time we won’t fail.“ Jessie smiled and took the hand that James gave her to stand up.  
„Dat’s right, dis time we’ll do it“, Meowth nodded. „Because dis time is different.“  
„Different?“ Jessie asked.  
„De last years we weren’t serious. Let’s be honest – we did it for fun, and it was cool tah have nemeses.“  
„Well, you got a point“, James grinned nerveously.  
„But now – now we’ll catch a freakin‘ Pikachu and we won’t be blastin‘ off again!“  
„Yes!“ James cried happily.  
„Yes“, Jessie smiled, intending to give everything she had this time.


	2. An unquestionable good plan

„I cannot believe it“, Ash gasped and tried to get up. „Pikachu!“  
Misty moaned. „But what was different this time? I mean there was a pit, a cage that was safe against electricity and the balloon ...“  
„They fought serious“, Brock answered. „This pit is so deep I think I broke my leg.“  
„Pikachu!“ Ash shouted again and this time he got up. Fast he crawled out of the hole and started running.  
„Ash! Wait!“, Misty shouted and crawled up too.  
„No!“ Ash shouted back. „Pikachu! I can still see the balloon!“  
„Ash!“ also Rocko shouted and the two started running after the pokémon trainer. After a while of running Ash asked if they could still see the balloon but Misty and Brock denied. They ran to the place where they thought they had seen it the last time, but there was nothing.  
„Holy shit“, Ash said anxiously. 

 

„Umm sorry. No entry for losers.“  
„Oh shut up Cassidy. We have a special mission, directly from the boss“, Jessie replied in an arrogant tone which Cassidy didn’t like very much.  
„Oh, tell these lies to yourself.“  
„It’s true!“ James shouted.  
„Obviously“, Butch snorted.  
„Let them trough, Cassidy and Biff.“  
„It’s Butch!“ Butch shouted angrily before they even got the meaning of this sentence.  
The five’s heads snapped around as one of the higher Team Rocket agents came towards them.  
„I know about their mission and actually some extraordinary high electronic values appeared on my screen. Is it really this Pikachu they come from?“  
The surprise turned into a large proud smile from all three of the Team Rocket trio.  
„Oh yes, this might be the strongest Pikachu in the whole world“, Jessie smiled.  
„Pika!“ Pikachu angrily growled inside the electric safe box and let out a thunder bolt.  
„I’m really impressed. It might be exactly the pokémon we searched for. Come on, we have an extra luxury waiting room for you over here.“  
Jessie, James and Meowth followed the man giggeling. Then they let out an evil laugh and waved towards Cassidy and Butch arrogantly.  
„Did this … did this really just happen?“ Butch finally stottered. Cassidy just stared at the place where the three had disappeared, trembeling out of anger. 

 

„We’re so awesome, we’re so awesome!“  
„We did it, we did it!“  
„This food is so good, so good!“  
Jessie was too happy for being angry with James only thinking about food. „We really fit in this luxus suit perfectly“, she sighed happily in a chair with red velvet.  
„I’ve never been so happy in my entire life“, James stated.  
„Pikaaa!“ In the corner Pikachu tried escaping with another thunder bolt. Meowth looked at the unhappy pokémon and this time there was something different than gloating.  
„Oh, c’mon, pal, cheer up!“  
„Pikachu“(I’m not your pal), Pikachu replied coldly.  
„Oh please, you want some crackers? Here, I don’t t‘ink it would be such a problem …“  
„Don’t you dare, Meowth!“  
Meowth winced. „Well I guess she’s right. Don’t know what just came over me“, he said and turned around fast to put the cracker away and get back to Jessie and James. Easily his buddies cheered him up again and they talked about how much the boss would finally love them for the next half hour. Then the boss personally came to introduce the plan to them. He tried hard not to get that annoyed by these three fools who were having their „five minutes“ since the last two hours. The Team Rocket basis was actually a giant energy machine and tomorrow morning they would put about 300 electric pokémon in the connections. The giant bubble in the middle, where everything was coming together, would be the place for Pikachu because he was so strong. And then, Team Rocket would take over the whole world.


	3. Irritating conversation

James, Jessie and Meowth were sitting and eating happily in the mensa that evening. They had placed Pikachu under the table because now that they finally had him, they were much too afraid of losing him again. They talked about the plan and their future, happy as already the whole day, as suddenly, with a load clonk of her tablet, Cassidy let herself down directly next to Jessie. Butch sat down next to James. The three froze.  
„Well, I’m surprised. Really positivly surpised“, Cassidy started, kindly smiling.  
„What do you want?“ Jessie asked coldly.  
„Oh Jessie, I’m just here to congratulate you! I mean, after all this years I never thought you’d be successful, and overall, you’d had the valor to do all of this.“  
„All of this?“ James asked in confusion.  
„Well, supporting this whole plan, killing pokémon, destroying Azalea city, we never thought you’d be though enough for this“, Butch explained radomly.  
With a embarrassing loud cloinc James fork fell on his table.  
„What do ya mean by killin‘ pokémon?“ Meowth asked.  
„And destroying Azalea city?“ James added.  
Cassidy frowned in order to hide her little smile. „We mean the plan, showing our power with destroying a whole town and then press money from the other cities. Pretty brilliant, when you ask me. But – am I dreaming or didn’t you even know about this plan?“  
„Of course we knew!“ Jessie shot Cassidy down. „The boss himseld told us!“  
„Yes!“ James nodded. Then he hesitated. „But what do you mean by killing pokémon?“  
„I mean next to the ones dying in the town, it is obvious the pokémon won’t survive the machines. Noone ever did in the experiments“, Butch told them.  
Jessie, James and Meowth said nothing for a while.  
„Well, I’m pretty sure dat Pikachu will take it. Ya know, he’s pretty tough“, Meowth finally said.  
„Oh I guess not“, Butch shook his head. „The place in the central bubble is the most dangerous, nothing would survive this.“  
„Do I cozenage or did you actually started caring for that Pikachu?“ Cassidy asked evilly grinning.  
Immediately the trio was as cool as always.  
„Sorry, Cassidy, but when this is the reason why you’re here, you are making a fool of yourself.“  
Cassidy laughed in a high, superior tone, short and evil. Butch joined her with a dark short laugh, arrogant and sinister.  
„Of course I am, my dear Jessie, of course. Well, it was great talking to you two.“  
„I’m right here, ya know“, Meowth mentioned furiously.  
Laughing and waving Cassidy and Butch disappeared. Jessie, James and Meowth sat there in a silence. Meowth didn’t dare to look under the table.  
„God I hate those two“, Jessie finally spoke up. James and Meowth sighed, relieved about finding a topic, or more like about finding another topic than what they just learned.  
„Oh yes! Dey always do as if I’m not dere!“ Meowth stated angrily. His look shot down under the table. But as soon as his eyes met Pikachu’s, he looked away. 

 

In the evening there was a party but soon Jessie, James and Meowth got bored, stole some alcohol and fled. But even on their own, with Pikachu in their bath room, it didn’t became as funny as they thought it would. And that was strange. In other cases, they had great evenings, and when they got their hands on alcohol the evenings usually became unforgettable. But this time they all got something on their mind. They were already lying in their beds and it was James, of course it was James, who finally said something.  
„Do you think Cassidy and Butch were serious?“  
It was quiet a whole time.  
„Probably not“, Jessie answered. „They are Cassidy and Butch. They were saying this to irritate us.“  
„And if not?“ James said soft-spoken.  
„What da ya mean if not?“ Meowth asked.  
„Don’t know“, James mumbled. But then he pulled himself together. „But would you really support …. murder?“  
It took a while, but then Jessie replied confusedly: „No … I mean of course not!“ James heard her sighing.  
„You are t’inkin‘ tah much, Jimmy“, Meowth said and ended their conversation. „Good night, guys.“  
„Good night“, Jessie said.  
„Good night“, James answered. But none of them could close an eye for hours.


	4. Shit is going down

The next day Jessie, James and Meowth were sitting in the mensa and eating breakfast, when a loud explosion went through the room. In one side of the mensa a giant hole had been quarred out of the wall. The sun was dazzeling every Team Rocket member but as soon as they got used to the light they could see three contours. And Jessie, James and Meowth recognized them immediatly.   
„The twerps!“ they shouted.   
„Where is Pikachu, Team Rocket?“ Ash cried out, a lot more angry than usual. And instead of cooling their friend down Misty and Brock supported his anger.   
„Who the hell are you?“ one random Team Rocket grunt asked.   
Jessie, James and Meowth froze. How did he dare? The twerps were their nemeses!   
„Who cares – get them!“   
„No chance!“ Ash shouted back and started letting out his pokémon. Jessie, James and Meowth just stood there watching the fight. They didn’t do anything. It would feel strange to fight them with all the other agents and with such a huge advantage. Also they couldn’t tell the other agents not to fight. But the most important thing was that Ash, Misty and Brock were not even looking at them. They had thought now that they finally had managed to beat them and steal Pikachu the twerps would respect them more. But it was different. The trio couldn’t tell what it was but it dragged them down enormously. So they just stood there and watched the … actually very short fight – the twerps stopped immediately as one of the agents took out a gun. They got discharged and then, for one second, Ash looked at the three. It wasn’t just a glance, it was a deep look, a look that went through all of their bones. Doing as if nothing had happened Jessie, James and Meowth continued eating. In less than an hour the Team Rocket plan would be fulfilled and they would have a front-row seat. 

 

The Team Rocket trio was the first to arrive at the location, next to all the scientists and the boss of course.   
„Oh, finally. The aforesaid Pikachu“, one of those guys with white hair said and took the box with the electric-type pokémon out of Jessies hands.   
„All is working absolutely correct“, Giovanni said, watching the happening with hands behind his back. Jessie, James and Meowth, who had been watching Pikachu getting locked in a huge glass ball, turned around, wondering if the boss was addressing them.   
„That … that is good“, James stottered.   
„But umm … we had some question“, Jessie continued. They looked at Meowth. The scratch cat pokémon looked at them panicly but then managed it to speak up.   
„How exactly are we goin‘ to rule da woild wit‘ dat electricity?“   
„Oh, that is complicated. But don’t worry, the plan is perfect.“   
The three swallowed, scared to ask further.   
„But what are we going to …“ Jessie started fast but the boss interrupted her immediately.   
„I told you that it is complicated and now you‘ll better head back to the other agents if you don’t want to ruin everything you just earned.“   
„Yes, Sir!“ all the three of them answered and they went back into the crowd that was building up. None of them spoke up for the next minutes, each of them trapped in their own mind. They didn’t even notice Cassidy and Butch watching them amusedly from behind.   
„Let it begin“, Giovanni then smiled and the whole building seemed to start glowing. The evil organisation could hear the screams of so many different pokémon. There were Voltorbs and Electrodes, Magnemites and Magnetons, Luxios, Luxtrays, Mareeps, Flaaffies, Electabuzzes and Jolteons, even some more Pikachus and Raichus. But above them all there was the twerp’s Pikachu, their Pikachu and it was crying in pain, just like all the others. Jessie, James and Meowth froze as soon as it started.


	5. Don't tell me now that you've grown to care for the boy

Jessie, James and Meowth froze as soon as it started. It went that way many seconds, and the seconds became minutes, and without words Jessie and James came closer and their hands found each other. The minutes became nearly a half hour, when the boss decided to ask why the hell this was taking so long.   
„We … we have a problem, Sir“, one of the scientists confessed. „This Pikachu in the centrum … it is giving not at least half of the power that it has inside. It … it seems to be fighting.“   
„What do you mean, it is fighting?“ Giovanni asked angrily.   
Meowth grinned. „Well of course he is fightin‘. He’s Pikachu“, he said, in a way proud of his nemesis. Jessie and James smiled, too, but stopped when the boss gave them an angry glance. Then Giovanni got thoughtful.   
„Hm, when Pikachu is still fighting, we must give him a reason to stop. Get those kids over here, now“, he commanded.   
Jessie, James and Meowth froze. Again. They wondered if that much freezing could cause permanent damages.   
„But boss, I don’t think that …“ James started but was cut off by Giovanni immediately.   
„Keep your mouth shut and now, get ‘em!“   
Some grunts nodded hastily and ran out of their sight. Jessie’s and James‘ hands found each other again. Even Meowth came closer to their feet. And then the door opened again and Ash, Misty and Brock were taken in.   
„Pikachu!“ Ash shouted as soon as he saw the little electric rodient hanging over there in the giant bubble. Pikachu’s eyes shot open.   
„Welcome. Welcome to my little headquarter here. I’ve heard a lot about you … Aron?“   
„Ash“, the black haired trainer grumbled quietly. Then his voice got as loud and annoying as usual. „My name is Ash Ketchum and I am a pokémon trainer from Pallet! And I will get my Pikachu back!“   
Giovanni rolled his eyes. „Of course you will. But first of all we need his power to use our little engine“, he explained calmly, then he grabbed the handcuffed Ash and put a gun to his head. Ash’s eyes widened and Giovanni turned around to the bubble with Pikachu.   
„Oh, and what a surprise, the little Pikachu is awake now! I guess I have your attention“, he smiled.   
„Pika pikachu pika pi“, Pikachu mumbled.   
Giovanni turned around to Meowth. „What did he say?“   
Meowth clawed into James‘ leg, who oppressed a moaning. Then he let it go and looked his boss in the eyes. „He’s well aware dat you’ll lose yar pressurising medium if yah kill dat twoip.“   
Pikachu looked up in surprise. Actually he had begged for not killing Ash but of course this was Meowth much too stupid to translate.   
But Giovanni laughed. „Ah, you think so? Well you forgot that I got three pressurising mediums, when you like it to call them that way. Furthermore, sadness can break one even more than only exitement. Eeny“, his gun still leaned against Ash’s head. „Meeny“, he continued, his gun wandering off to Brock’s head. „Miny“, he said, pointing out his gun in Misty’s direction.   
„No!“ Ash shouted.   
„Don’t you dare!“ Brock added.   
Not listening, Giovanni slowly pushed the trigger down. „Moe.“   
Meowth had run out of ideas what to do.   
Jessie and James felt the other’s hand shivering, too scared to realize it was themself shivering, too. The three’s eyes met and then everything happened very, very fast.   
„NO!“ the trio shouted. Jessie threw herself in front of Misty, James kicked the gun out of Giovanni’s hand and Meowth ran through all the Rocket grunts‘ feet to free Pikachu. The epic second was over when they heard Jessies screaming. Immediately James stopped stopping Giovanni and ran towards her. Yet, the Team Rocket head was distracted and it was easy for Ash to kick him from behind. Also Misty and Brock got their grunts down.   
„Ash!“ he heard Misty screaming and when Ash turned around he saw his pokéballs flying towards him. They had layed right there, on the table next to this door, and Misty had waited the whole time for a chance to get them. Now the chaos erupted and all of the Team Rocket agents were letting their pokémon out, as well as the three twerps.   
„Weezing, smokescreen!“ James commanded and that was the last time anybody saw anything. Much to Meowth’s luck who easily scratched the few scientists from behind and started working on the machines. There had to be a way to free those pokémon …   
Meanwhile there was a heavy fight in the whole room. Onix and Charizard crashed many, many agents but in general noone could decide between friend and enemy.   
„Everything is going to be alright, I promise“, James said with tears in his eyes at the floor, his arms wrapped around Jessie.   
„It was just my leg and now help me getting up!“ Jessie got upset.   
„Oh Jessie, I knew you would do it!“ James cried happily and did as she said.   
Jessie looked at him annoyed, but amused. „Where are the twerps?“   
„I’m here“, Brock ran into them and beared Jessie’s other side. A crash ran through the room and they saw charizard-shapened light. „And I guess Ash is there“, he coughed and they hurried into this direction when a Cassidy with terribly burned hair jumped into their sight.   
„I should have known that you’d become a traitor, Jessie“ she riled.   
Jessie just stared at her, then she started laughing and James joined her. „Your hair!“   
„Oh you two have always been so annoying“, Butch grumbled from behind and they turned around. It wasn’t just Cassidy and Butch, suddenly there were plenty of agents all around them.   
„It‘s you t‘ree!!!!“ a certain cat shouted furiously from above and when they looked up they saw him cutting a cable. Then the whole station exploded. Okay, not really, but all the cages opened and the electricity shot out as if it was dynamite. And Meowth flew. Okay, he jumped, but it looked epic because he perfectly passed the moment when Pikachu flew out of his bubble and grabbed him tight. They landed exactly in Ash’s arms.   
„Okay, that was epic“, Misty comitted and they commanded all their pokémon to run out through the hole Charizard broke into the wall. Ash looked down at Giovanni, whom Charizard had burnt the hell out of. They did it. But not all of them. What was keeping them so long? Ash started running off into the mess again but Misty held him back.   
„No“, she shook her head. And he knew she was right. They looked at the smoke one more time … when the three silhouettes finally appeared. And Jessie was fine, thank heavens.   
„Faster! The whole thing is going to blow!“ Misty screamed and they started pushing James, Jessie and Brock, who were visibly exhausted. Then they all called their pokémon back, exclusive Pikachu and Meowth of course, who were carried by Ash and James, and jumped on Onix, who brought them as far as he could. And Misty hadn’t been wrong – as soon as they heard the gigantic explosion they jumped off and watched the fire. They were already in the mountain forests and sure they were far enough away from the ex-Team-Rocket-basis. Misty and Brock started looking after the pokémon but Jessie, James and Ash continued standing there.   
„Are you okay?“ was the first thing Ash asked and he was addressing the female member of Team Rocket. Jessie looked at him in surprise.   
„Yes. Yes, really, it was just a graze shot“, she answered but then James and her started feeling guilty and couldn’t look into Ash’s eyes anymore.   
„We’re sorry, you know“ James did the first step.   
„Really sorry“, Jessie nodded.   
„We just grew into this life. We had actually no idea what we were doing.“   
„It all was just for fun. Well, until the last days …“   
Ash looked at them and noticed they had tears in their eyes. The last days must have exhausted them terribly much. „It’s … it’s okay. I mean … I mean thank you! You were awesome in there. You saved us.“   
Jessie and James looked up to him. Then they started smiling a little.   
„Well, overall you’re our nemeses, twerps“, Jessie winked.   
„If anyone harms you then it is us“, James grinned.   
Ash laughed. Then he rushed forwards to hug these idiots who had become something like older siblings to him after all these years. Jessie and James froze. Again. But it was different this time. This was a good shock. At the same time they began smiling widely and hugging Ash back. They felt like never letting him go again.   
„Is dis a fata morgana or are ya seein‘ dis too?“ Meowth asked Pikachu as soon as he woke up and saw Jessie and James hugging the twerp in front of them.   
„Pika“, Pikachu answered, also amazed.   
„Pika pika pikachuu“, he then applied to Meowth.   
„Well of coise I was great“, Meowth grinned. „But … but no problem, pal. I just couldn’t … ya know I’m sorry. For everyt’ing else in da last days…“   
„Pika“, Pikachu smiled and cuddled himself onto Meowth’s chest. Meowth froze. But then he wrapped his arms around Pikachu and closed his eyes again.


End file.
